Talk:Moves
Rename/Redirect I'd like to propose this page be renamed to "Moves". I had no idea this page (or any of its sub-pages) existed until I saw it come up in the Wiki Activity, as it doesn't appear in the search auto-fill. Renaming it to "Moves" would allow it to appear, thus increasing visibility. There's also no real reason for it to have "PMU" in the title. No one is going here expecting an article on non-PMU moves. Additionally, I'm going to suggest move redirects. We have article pages for abilities, which therefore allows abilities to appear in the search much more easily. By adding redirects of moves to the appropriate sub-article (eg: Signal Beam redirecting to Moves/Line of Sight), it will increase visibility of these articles and quickly get people the information they need. It is perhaps a bit spammy, but if there's individual articles for abilities, I think we can spare redirects. Finally, it seems like a lot of moves are missing. Do you need help researching them? I could use an editing project to do. ━ Foxwells (Talk) 14:50, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :The page has been renamed to "Moves". Thanks for that report! :As for the move redirects, I'll discuss it with my staff. However, allow me to give my thoughts. I feel like, unlike Abilities, there are a lot of Moves within the game. I understand the accessibility, but I feel maybe a better way to sort this is by Move Type. However, I also understand that having move pages could be easier to get specific information. Separate pages could also include a list of Pokémon that can learn the move. :I'll give some better constructed thoughts after some discussion, but for now, I'll put my stance as undecided (though I will admit that I may be leaning a bit toward the "Moves Get Own Pages" idea). :We do have a lot of moves missing since they haven't been getting much attention. If you start the project, we'll see to getting you any assistance we can give! Thank you for bringing this page up again!~ - Shadow Lucario (talk) 17:40, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::--- ::I'll go ahead and put my thoughts on the matter too. After a little talk with the others, I feel as Shadow suggested, rather than just redirects we could opt for having full fledged individual pages for the moves. Currently there's a little information about moves that cannot be fit into the tables of the respective sub-article (Line of Sight, AoE, Spray, etc). Reiterating and adding to some of the points presented in the discussion, having individual pages would allow us to : ::*Improve search results for our users. ::*Hyperlink to the move class (Line of Sight, AoE, etc). These move class pages could remain as is. ::*State individual facts about the moves which aren't already in the tables, eg: Physical/Special, Learnset (Level up, TM, Tutor, etc), Location of said TM/Tutor, detailed description of the move's gimmicks if any. ::*Adding GIFs demonstrating the usage of the move. ::For any further classification of these new move pages we could have Wiki Categories (eg Move Type), instead of a dedicated page. ::And yes, whatever change is decided upon, I'll be willing to help where I can. Bringing it up on the Wiki Discord would be a good idea. ::- Veezo101 (talk) 06:26, May 10, 2019 (UTC)